El amor es basura
by chico cj seddie
Summary: ...


El amor es basura

Ustedes se preguntaran, ¿no que este chico estaba enamorado a más no poder?, pues me di cuenta que, si, estaba enamorado de ella, la amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón, pero también pude ver que ella solo jugaba conmigo, cada frase cursi que ella escribía, cada mensaje diciéndome que me amaba, cada carita que ponía, todo eso es falso, el amor no existe, simplemente es una invención de la gente que dice vivir este sentimiento, el amor es solo cosa de cuentos y novelas, ya que en la vida real eso no ocurre, te enamoras y te apuñalan por la espalda, tal vez ella piense que me estoy haciendo la victima con esto, pero es la verdad, ella me dio por la espalda, traicionó mi amor y confianza al irse con otro a una cita para olvidarse de mí solo porque discutimos por algo que, para colmo ella inició

Quien se enamora de una mentira termina también mintiéndote por despecho, jugar contigo tal y como tu lo hiciste, la típica venganza, o como yo le digo "ojo por ojo" ¿Qué nadie puede simplemente decirte que no? ¿Qué tu no eres la persona que buscas? Todos, absolutamente todos quieren lastimar al que ama de verdad, el enamorado (o enamorada) siempre es quien sale lastimado.

" _Quiero recordar esta noche momentos que no volverán, y hacer de aquellos poemas tristes como una oración, una oración que tiene mucho amor como el que yo te tuve alguna vez, tanto amor que no puedo explicar porque ya no estas aquí junto a mi como ayer en mis brazos, mirando al cielo la oscuridad, y asi estoy recordando tu amor"_

Sip, el amor te lastima, el amor solo sirve para eso, para darte alas y luego quitártelas, para volar y luego caer en picada, para salvarte y luego dejarte abandonado de nuevo.

Dicen que el primer amor nunca se olvida, eso lo veremos...  
Ella fue la primera chica que me hizo sentir esto, hubo otras chicas antes, pero nadie me movió el mundo como lo hizo ella, nadie me hizo sentir estas mariposas en el estomago como ella, y ahora resulta que todo era mentira, que solo fui parte de un doloroso juego del destino, el amor verdadero no existe, el amor incondicional es irreal, todos solo buscan su interés personal, ya sea dinero, sexo, fama o lo que sea

Aun no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué la hizo "enamorarse" de mí? ¿Qué me hizo enamorarme de ella?

Aun recuerdo los momentos tan bonitos que pasamos  
Tu me hiciste olvidar las tristezas del pasado  
Porque ahora yo tan solo me siento sin tu amor  
El perderte en mi vida hoy a sido lo peor  
Me lo dijo una gitana, que me ibas a engañar  
Que otro hombre en la vida tu amor me iba a robar  
Me lo dijo una gitana, que me ibas a dejar  
En las líneas de mi mano ella supo la verdad

Hoy me siento tan vacío, triste y derrotado,  
Te daría lo que fuera por tenerte a mi lado,  
Por eso a nadie cuento que la suerte me leyeron,

Increíble, pero ahora en el destino yo si creo"

Me dolió tener que decirle adiós, pero tal parece que fue lo mejor, lo mejor para ella y para mi, pero si que le voy a agradecer todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que fui feliz gracias a ella, los días en los que me levantaba el animo, los momentos en los que me decía "te amo", las cosas que me lograban sacar una enorme sonrisa, en fin, dudo que ella lea esta carta, pero de igual forma lo diré:

Tal vez me rompiste el corazón, pero aun con todo esto solo quiero tu felicidad, como te lo dije millones de veces "por tu felicidad a costa de la mía" tal vez para ti sean palabras sin sentimiento, pero para mi no, es lo más cierto que he dicho en mi vida, a pesar de todo el daño que nos hicimos, de todo corazón deseo que seas feliz.

"Porque, si ayer fui el hombre que llenó tu espacio de un amor bonito hoy resulte ser tan poquito en deducir en tres palabras, estoy que no me puedo contener y no comprendo todavía si te mentí o me mentías al entender que me querías, pero aun con todo eso estoy tranquilo por que se que ame tus cosas buenas y las malas perdoné, hoy he caído, pero mañana hasta la ultima letra de tu nombre olvidaré, no lo niego, es muy cierto que pequeño siempre fui para lo grande que tu siempre fuiste para mi, si de tu boca salió dejarme, acepto mi derrota, te perdí"

"es tan difícil saber que he perdido lo que más he querido"

Sale, tal parece que todo lo que siento ya está en una hoja de papel (ciertamente 2), ahora solamente me queda perdonar y olvidar, perdonar lo que me hiciste y olvidar todo lo que sentí alguna vez por ti, me costará trabajo, pero lo lograré.


End file.
